mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Over (Chapter 18)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Shadows in the Moonlight A darkness covered all vision. A sudden light flashed in Elsa eyes. "Its not too late." A familiar voice said. She knew who owned the voice, but didn't want to think about that. In the light, she saw herself, leaning on a bench of ice. "Its not too late." The voice said again. "How?" she asked in her dream. "What power do you have to stop me?" The image faded, and a new one took place. This time, she was standing on a balcony, the balcony of what used to be her room. The voice asked, "Did Mom and Dad-" "Mother and Father." Elsa interrupted. "Mother and Father? what's wrong with Mom and Dad?" "Nothing, its just what I called them." "Okay. Anyway, did they ever talk about love with you?" A sharp pain, so painful it could make her crawl into a ball and cry, formed in Elsa's heart. She felt the touch of failure, disappointment, but above all, imprisonment. "No they didn't. Leave my room, I need some time alone." Elsa commanded. "But-" the voice asked. "Now." Elsa heard a door close, and then saw herself walk up to a locked draw. She used a key she kept on her at all times to unlock it, and she grab her journal inside. She opened it, and the image flashed away. A new one formed, this time on a street. Elsa saw herself wearing a hood, and staying in the corner with a shrouded face. "Its not too late." The voice told her. "It is this time." Elsa replied, "Now listen, do you want to spend the rest of your life on the run?" "I will if it means I can help you." "Do you want to help me? Leave me alone, and stay away from me." "There she is!" A gruff voice called from the distance. "I have to run," Elsa told the original voice, "Good luck now go, now!" Elsa started running away as quickly as she could. As the she ran, a massive blue hand covered her view. She opened her eyes. "Are you alright?!" Rebel asked, somewhat panicked. "You were shouting in you sleep." "I'm alright," Elsa told it, "Just memories." "Look, we need to get out of here. Vincent and Zoe are outside, looking for us. Now come on!" "I'm coming, I'm coming." Rebel helped Elsa get up and grabbed the sleeping bag. The two ran to the outside of the cave. Without saying anything, Rebel lead Elsa in a different direction from the two figures with flashlights. He lead her up to an empty dam, which was up above the ground, 30 feet at least. The wall was thin, and would be difficult to walk across. "Those two there!" Elsa heard a man call out, "Those shadows in the moonlight! Its them." "Lets go." Rebel said. "Are you crazy?!" Elsa exclaimed, "That is far too thin to cross!" "Either you come across here with me, or you spend quality time with Zoe and Vincent. Now lets go!" As Rebel quickly started walking along the wall, Elsa fearfully followed. At one point she nearly slipped but quickly regained her balance. At one point, they came across where the dam was broken. A dead end with nowhere else to go. "Well thats it, were doomed!" Elsa panicked. Rebel grabbed her arm. "Get ready!" "For what?!" she screamed out as Rebel jumped off and pulled her down with her. To her surprise, a blue plane flew caught them and flew away. "Just as planned." Rebel smugly stated. "You have a jet?" She asked, "Why didn't we use it before?!" "Because of the AA turrets." "What?! Were in a je-" An explosion from a missile hit the front of the jet. It sent Elsa flying backwards, where she collided with the wall. Then she saw one thing. Darkness. Category:Over Chapters